<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[TF] 間接接吻 by TF061029</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029276">[TF] 間接接吻</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029'>TF061029</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇甜品集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23029276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TF061029/pseuds/TF061029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短篇甜品集 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[TF] 間接接吻</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一發完結甜餅，原著背景設定。<br/>
字數不多，OOC有，請見諒。<br/>
遲到了將近半年的南瓜生賀，我不知道下次在哪裡見妳，但一直在世界的各個角落碰面，也是一件很浪漫的事。</p><p>***<br/>
「吶，手塚。」<br/>
「啊，不二。」<br/>
牆上的時鐘停在了十二點五十五分，剛過正午的太陽依舊有點刺眼，本該是漫溢著獨屬於青春少年少女嘈雜聲的校園，此時被夢之神夢婓斯施了咒，散發著一片午睡的寧靜。</p><p>天台上，幾隻鳥劃過藍空飛向校園牆外不知名的某方，連吹過來的風都輕得軟成一片，只能夠稍稍撥動天台上少年們的瀏海。<br/>
「今天也要去圖書館嗎？」不二手裡拿著剛才吃完的飯盒，歪著頭看了下身邊的好友。<br/>
「啊，要去還書。」</p><p>手塚說完看了下手錶，接著他站起身拿起自己的水壺，又放下。<br/>
他朝不二伸出手，替他拉住了那個小熊帆布提袋其中一側的把手，看著那顆棕色腦袋的主人把餐具和飯盒都放進去後，才提起自己用完午餐就已經收拾好的便當袋和水壺。<br/>
「謝謝部長。」不二的眼睛瞇在一塊，手塚又往他前面站了站。他看得出來不二的瞇眼是因為陽光過於強烈，而不是因為他正笑著。</p><p>「這個給你，回家再吃。」個子高一點的男孩往那個小熊帆布袋裡放了一條三個裝的金莎巧克力。<br/>
「謝謝男朋友。」</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
出於某種奇特而至今也沒人知道的原因，手塚在和不二認識沒多久後就展現了良好的默契——不二能讀出手塚的笑臉，手塚能看出不二瞇眼的原因。雖然看上去只是件小事，但在如今青學網球部的後輩們眼裡，這兩件事比起流傳下來的七大不思議事件還要更加不思議一點。</p><p>一年級他們進了網球社，在接踵而來的練習後兩人都被分配到了單打的位置上，而菊丸和大石則走了雙打路線。接著等到升上二年級後，一群中二少年們放了學總喜歡聚在一起再到處晃晃，就是這時候，所有人才發現手塚和不二之間的默契，並不尋常。</p><p> </p><p>如果說大石和菊丸因為雙打的練習和性格上非常合拍，所以導致了他們之間的默契那也還情有可原，可手塚和不二之間的那種相通，在大家第一次見證的時候每一個都感到很懵。<br/>
「吶，手塚笑起來也挺溫柔的嘛。」冰淇淋店裡，不二輕輕的說完，還往自己嘴裡送了口芥末冰淇淋。<br/>
「手塚在笑？大石大石！你看得出來嗎！！！」菊丸放下手裡的湯匙，一雙大眼直勾勾的盯著面前「正在笑」的主角。<br/>
「這個嘛⋯⋯你直接問手塚也可以啊？」大石不好意思的摸了摸後腦杓，趁著低頭喝飲料的空擋迅速撇了身旁的同窗一眼。</p><p>什麼都沒有啊。<br/>
「⋯⋯」手塚推了推眼鏡，看了對面的人一眼，隔了好久，才又吐出一句：<br/>
「我不是很常笑的。」</p><p>那天回家的時候已是傍晚，橙紅色的餘暉打在路邊的行道樹上看上去有點神聖有點迷離。手塚和不二走到分叉路口，正準備說再見，不二就笑著對手塚說：<br/>
「吶，手塚，可以多笑一點的。」<br/>
「不二，你很天才。」手塚背著網球包，又推了推眼鏡說道。</p><p>「你是除了我母親以外，第一個看得出我在笑的人。」<br/>
「誒？」<br/>
「啊，連父親和祖父都做不到。」</p><p>時間彷彿被釘在那一秒，街道寂靜了半晌，直到有風吹過，才聽見不二周助清脆爽朗的笑聲。<br/>
「啊哈哈哈哈⋯⋯這和天才有什麼關係啊哈哈哈⋯⋯」</p><p>小少年笑彎了腰蹲在地上，手塚見狀有些不好意思，他往前走了兩步，伸出了左手拍了拍那顆笑到顫抖的腦袋。<br/>
「⋯⋯總之，你很厲害。」<br/>
「吶，手塚，你的誇獎我就收下了。」不二抬頭看他，和六月早晨的天空一樣藍的眼睛裡透著閃閃的水光。他眨眨眼站起了身，右手輕輕的搭上面前手塚的肩膀。<br/>
「明天見吧，希望每天都有機會看到你笑。」</p><p>手塚獨自回家的路上，感覺指尖對於觸碰不二髮絲的觸覺記憶依然清晰，他不自覺的把左手握拳張開，握拳張開。他確定好像有什麼東西順著那些焦糖色的腦毛流進了自己心裡。</p><p>大概是榛果醬吧，香氣馥郁甜而不膩的那種。他想。</p><p>不二回到家關上臥室房門，他沒有馬上換下自己的衣服而是把網球包抵在門上，整個人像溜滑梯一樣的滑坐在地上。他確實看見了手塚眼底的那股笑意還有他鬆動的嘴角跟眉心，那一刻的模樣烙在心裡抹不去。快十四歲的不二把頭埋在膝彎裡，喃喃自語的說：<br/>
「哎呀，這下上心了呢。」</p><p>***<br/>
手塚和不二是在國二要升上國三的那年夏天在一起的。夏日的蟬聲響徹了校園，部活後的更衣室裡瀰漫著一股不太好說的味道，剛訓練完的部員們從球場魚貫而入，而後三三兩兩的招呼著對方離開。等到三年級的正選們都收拾好回家，手塚往窗外看了下，他發現天色有點黑，厚厚的雲看上去怕是幾分鐘之內就要下起大雨。<br/>
「手塚？」不二喚了他一聲。<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「我等等要去還書，你能跟我一起去嗎？」</p><p>好看的眼睛瞇著往他這看了一下，手塚從那張好看到即使剛運動完也絲毫不顯狼狽的臉上讀出了一點點撒嬌的味道，他吸了口氣，對本來就沒拒絕過的人點了個頭，轉頭迅速的收拾起自己的東西。</p><p>放學後的走廊空蕩蕩的，球鞋帶了些網球場上的沙土，在走廊上刮出些微刺耳的沙沙聲。兩人走到圖書館前，不二回過身想拿出要還的書，手塚在一旁接過了他的網球包，他們的指尖擦到了一起。不二覺得自己的嗅覺有點異樣，因為在那瞬間，他聞到空氣中平白的多出了一點點蘋果派即將被烤熟出爐的味道。</p><p>還完書後兩人慢慢的走往校園外，才走出穿堂正準備穿越操場，地上趴搭趴搭的印上了空中落下的雨點，不二連忙拉著手塚到距離兩人最近的樹下。幾乎是同一剎那，夏日對流旺盛的暴雨就灑了下來，像是浴室裡故障的蓮蓬頭，毫不留情的潑在校園中。手塚和不二都沒有說話，他們之間即使沉默也並不尷尬，少年們望著天，聽著雨點打在樹梢，然後才終於有人微不可聞的嘆了口氣。<br/>
「怎麼了？」手塚看向左手邊的人。<br/>
「手塚今天是在這裡被告白的吧？」<br/>
「嗯？」</p><p>不二低著頭，鞋子有一下沒一下的撥弄著腳邊的草。<br/>
「我今天中午去還字典的時候你不在，大石和我說了。」<br/>
「啊，是這裡。」<br/>
「所以手塚有女朋友了嗎？」</p><p>大雨模糊了眼前的視線，手塚摘下眼鏡擦了擦，對不二說：「沒有。」<br/>
「嗯？什麼？」不二一聽見手塚回話，馬上抬頭看向了自己的好友。<br/>
「回答你的問題，我沒有女朋友。」手塚又說了一次，這次語速還放慢了些。不二睜眼盯了他兩秒，然後又瞇起眼睛衝著他笑。<br/>
「拒絕了啊？看來手塚有喜歡的人了呢。」<br/>
「啊，有的。」</p><p>嘩啦嘩啦的聲音絲毫沒有減緩的跡象，不二右手拖住了下巴歪了歪頭，手塚看著他的側臉，終於忍不住伸手把落在不二額前那幾縷略長的髮絲勾到一邊。不二被這個動作弄的有點癢，他輕輕的縮了下脖子，又重新看向手塚。<br/>
「要讓我猜猜看嗎？」<br/>
「啊，可以。」<br/>
「比你大還是比你小？」<br/>
「比我小⋯⋯幾個月吧。」<br/>
「那⋯⋯手塚喜歡怎麼樣的類型呢？」<br/>
「手好看，喜歡音樂。」<br/>
「所以那個人會彈琴吧？」<br/>
「啊。」<br/>
「冬天出生？」<br/>
「啊。」</p><p>雨慢慢小了，不二往手塚的方向湊了湊。<br/>
「吶，手塚喜歡我吧？」<br/>
「⋯⋯」<br/>
「如果不回答，我就當你默認了喔？」</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
「啊，我喜歡你。」雨停了，陽光重新滲出來，在青春聚集的校園裡。<br/>
「吶，我也喜歡你。」不二看向手塚，眼裡是被雨洗過的藍天，純粹乾淨。</p><p>***<br/>
年輕人本來就多少有被旺盛分泌的荷爾蒙掌握著的衝動，手塚國光也不例外。晚上回家後，交了男朋友的那種實感和激動實在無處宣洩，於是他掏出手機發了訊息給自己的朋友——真田和大石。</p><p>「我和不二交往了，收到這條訊息是因為我們是朋友，還請保護我們的隱私。」<br/>
「國中生就談戀愛，真的是太鬆懈了！幸村和我討論時說要等到高中再交往！」<br/>
「咦？我和英二以為你們國一的時候就在一起了呢？啊不過真是太好了！恭喜！」</p><p>夏天過了，升上國三的手塚和不二一方面忙於學業，同時又需要分散心力在即將迎來的關東大賽上，兩人獨處的時間並不多。而手塚在確定自己即將缺席比賽並且需飛往德國治療的那晚，在書桌前拿著筆思來想去他和不二交往的這段時間裡都很愉快，他們相知相惜，不用耗費太多的心神去揣測對方的心意。</p><p>但最大的問題也在於此——兩個人目前為止的進展幾乎等於零。手塚最後仍是忍不住打了電話給大石，詢問他有沒有什麼可以讓兩人在沒有什麼獨處時間下也能成功上壘的好辦法。<br/>
「這樣啊⋯⋯聽起來牽手和擁抱實在太明目張膽了。」<br/>
「啊，連手碰一下都有點不是很合適。」</p><p>電話那頭的大石充分的表示理解並且願意幫忙，終於在思索幾分鐘後他問手塚：<br/>
「間接接吻呢？你們試過了嗎？」<br/>
「間接接吻？」<br/>
「簡單的舉例的話就是你喝過的水對方也拿去對口喝了，那這樣就構成間接接吻。」大石簡單明了的迅速解釋了一遍。<br/>
手塚在電話這頭聽完後回答得自己的好隊友：「我們沒試過，但用水瓶的話你也知道，平日裡沒有人會去動我的東西。」<br/>
「啊⋯⋯這倒也是⋯⋯不然這樣吧！」<br/>
「嗯？」</p><p>***<br/>
不二回到家後進了臥室，他放下書包和網球袋，提著自己的便當袋走進廚房準備清洗餐盒，他順手撈出了手塚給的巧克力放進冰箱，臉上漾開一絲甜度不亞於金莎的笑。這天是星期五，雖然父母都出門去了，但弟弟裕太難得的回了家，由美子姊姊下班回家後就給三個人煮了一頓好吃的晚飯。</p><p>紅通通的辣椒烘蛋，嫩綠色的蔬菜還有砂鍋裡飄著熱煙的馬鈴薯燉肉，再加上一旁煎得金黃的雞蛋豆腐。不二和弟弟裕太眼睛發亮的坐了下來，三姐弟邊吃邊聊，沒一下子桌上的菜餚就被掃得差不多了。</p><p>裕太對辣特別敏感，吃多了嘴唇不僅會腫起來還會一直打飽嗝。可不二總覺得自己的弟弟打飽嗝的樣子特別可愛。他看見盤子上還有一點點的辣椒末，就趁著裕太去上洗手間，悄悄的塞到了弟弟碗裡的那塊豆腐和飯的中間。<br/>
「我吃飽⋯⋯唔！！！！！！！」<br/>
「哎呀，周助你又來了呢。」<br/>
「嗯呵，因為裕太很可愛。」</p><p>裕太嘴裡正感覺野火一把燒，看見自家哥哥姊姊還涼涼的坐在位置上看著自己的窘態，馬上從位置上跳了起來衝到床房裡打開了冰箱。映入眼簾的巧克力吸住了他的視線，當下不管三七二十一的就拆了最左邊的一顆放進嘴裡。半晌，辣味才終於慢慢消散，他這才頂著紅腫的嘴唇走回飯廳。<br/>
「臭老哥！你到底有完沒完啊？」<br/>
「吶，裕太，你這樣的話我會很傷心的啊。」<br/>
「先開始的人是你吧？還有你為什麼巧克力吃了半個還要裝的沒有開拆一樣的放在冰箱裡啊？」<br/>
「啊？」</p><p>由美子一聽，掩嘴偷笑了起來，笑著對弟弟說：「哎呀，看樣子周助有追求者了呢。」<br/>
「蛤？姊你在說什麼啊？」<br/>
「裕太，吃了巧克力，就要和咬了另一半的人交往喔，因為你們已經間接接吻了。」由美子面色莊重的對裕太說。<br/>
「間接接吻是什麼啊？等等⋯⋯我不想交女朋友啊！」裕太一時沒能反應過來，摀著嘴又進了浴室，不二坐在位置上一派輕鬆地看著自己的姊姊，輕輕的吐了口氣。<br/>
「看起來姊姊都知道了呢。」<br/>
「哪還能不知道呢？不過手塚君也是個好孩子，我只是覺得他這個行為有點意外，有點可愛。」<br/>
「他啊⋯⋯的確是挺可愛的。」不二若有所思的笑了下，端起碗盤收到廚房，接著拿著剩下的巧克力回了房間。</p><p> </p><p>***<br/>
週一的部活，手塚和不二站在場外看著場內的桃城和河村對打，不二右手托著下巴靜靜的沒說話，像是看球賽看得出神。手塚用餘光撇了身旁的男朋友一眼，抱著胸的雙手垂放到身體兩側。<br/>
「我去拿水，你要來嗎？」<br/>
「誒？好啊。」</p><p>手塚感覺到不二跟在自己半步後，他聽見自己心臟突突的跳，終於在進入活動室後沒忍住，開口問了男朋友：<br/>
「巧克力你吃了嗎？」<br/>
「吃了。」</p><p>又是一陣沉默。<br/>
「那我們⋯⋯」<br/>
「裕太吃掉了喔，他說他吃掉其中一個咬了半個的，是你咬的嗎？」不二關上櫃子門，側身轉向手塚。<br/>
「⋯⋯啊。」<br/>
「我還以為手塚給我的是新的巧克力呢，結果沒想到是你吃了一半的啊⋯⋯」不二的聲音拖得有點長，手塚不禁罕見的為此感到焦慮，他連忙關上自己的櫃門，轉頭面向男朋友。<br/>
「不是的，我只是想在出發治療前做點什麼。」</p><p>不二仍舊低著頭，手上的水瓶一晃一晃的在地上映出了幾許破碎的光影。手塚見他不說話，拿著水瓶的左手緊了緊，然後在一陣沉默中他看見不二的肩膀開始顫動，心裡不禁慌張起來。<br/>
「不二⋯⋯」伸出手搭上不二的肩膀，手塚第一次聽見自己說話的聲音帶著顫抖和遲疑。<br/>
「吶，手塚喜歡吃巧克力嗎？」</p><p>悶悶的聲音傳進耳裡，手塚用力的點了個頭，然後聽見一聲極度細微的碎裂聲。不二抬頭看著他，眼睛瞇成一線。</p><p> </p><p>手塚讀得出來，那是不懷好意裡帶著滿足和羞澀的表情。<br/>
「那太好了，我這裡還有一個想找人和我分一半呢。」</p><p>少年把巧克力放進嘴裡。<br/>
少年親了上去。</p><p> </p><p>-完-</p><p>小劇場：</p><p>裕太：所以我真的要有女朋友了嗎？<br/>
不二：小朋友三角戀不好喔，裕太。<br/>
裕太：？？？？？怎麼就三角戀了？</p><p>真田：連這種間接接吻都失敗，太鬆懈了！<br/>
手塚：啊，所以我們最後直接接吻了。<br/>
真田：可惡！你等著！我不會輸你的！我明天就去成功上壘！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>